writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadows
Author: Haalyle I hope you enjoy this story, I will try and update it every few days. Prolouge Scarlett Whitley walked along the cement path to the local shop. The sun was shining in the middle of the sky, indicating that it was midday. Her shadow followed her every move, following her into the shop, where it disappeared, since the light in the shop was not like the sun, not being on an angle. "What are you having today?" Asked the lady at the counter as Scarlett walked up to her. "A loaf of bread and a carton of milk," Scarlett replied. After Scarlett got what went to the shops to get, she was on her way home when she heard a rustle in the bushes. She turned around and looked for the source of the noise. There was nothing, just the slight breeze from the trees. "I must be hearing things," She muttered to herself. Then she heard something rushing up towards her. She turned around again and yet again nothing was there. And when she turned back around, she let out an ear piercing scream. Chapter 1 Kaitlyn Baxter heard the scream nearby. She ran out of her house and towards where she heard the scream. There was a groud standing a circle in a little place on the footpath. "What's going on?" She asked the crowd. "I don't know," A boy replied to her, walking towards her, "we heard a scream, but can't find who screamed." Kaitlyn thought for a second, "Unusual," was all she said and she walked into the front of the crowd and looked upon the ground. There were little tiny dots of blood on the pavement and looked up to see if there was a trail. To her surprise, there was, so she followed the little trail, with the boy following her. "What is your name?" She asked the boy, not looking up. "Diego Harrington," He replied, "where are you going?" "I'm following this trail, what about you, what are you doing?" She asked, looking up. "I'm coming with you," He muttered, looking down at the pathway. "What about your parents, won't they get worried that you are out alone?" She asked. There was a pause, as Diego didn't want to answer the question, so he then said, "you ask a lot of questions." "Alright, you ask me a question to make it fair," She replied, following the small trail of blood again. "How old are you?" He asked, as seriously as he could. "Fifteen," She simply replied and frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing her expression. "It ends here," She looked up and saw that she was now down near the beach. "Wow, we got here rather quick," Diego mutterered, looking at the water. "I don't think we are in the same ''world ''anymore," Scarlett said, looking at her surroundings, as she turned around to look at the sudden city they were in, "I think we might be in an alternate universe." Chapter 2 "Alternate universe, how can we? All we did was follow a trail of blood and ended up here," Diego replied, astonished at the surroundings. "Well, do you remember there being a playground here," Scarlett asked, pointing at the playground to the right of them. The boy nodded, "I remember it, before it go burnt down." "But no one rebuilt it Diego," Scarlett explained, "It would cost too much money of the community, which we had to use on other more importanat things." "Maybe we went back in time, before the playground was burnt down," Diego replied. "And weren't there usually young children playing on the equipment?" Scarlett asked, "we are in an alternate universe, and perhaps maybe this universe doesn't even have us in it." "Maybe it has my parents in it," Diego muttered, quietly under his voice to himself. "Sorry, if you want to say something, could you speak up," Scarlett replied, walking back on the cement path, hoping to find a way back to their usual world. She had heard many bad things, that could happen in alternate universes, people could get lost, some might go insane, because they find people they love and want to stay, only they can't because it was not the place they were born in, she just hoped to not find themselves in this universe. "What are you looking for?" Diego asked, following her again. "A way out," Scarlett replied. "Maybe we have to solve something here first and then get returned to our usual universe, who knows," Diego replied. "Aren't you worried about your parents? They might want to know where you are and if they find out you are in an alternate universe, than they will be most shocked. What if we never make it out of here? Stay somewhere which was never our birth place," Scarlett told him, seriously. "My parents were lost when I was four years old!" He replied, in anger and was surpried when tears come rolling down his cheeks. Scarlett was shocked, she looked up at Diego and apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know, do you know what happened to them?" "They disappeared randomly, off the face of the Earth, maybe they found themselves in this universe, who knows," Diego replied, sadly, but stopped his crying. "So, that's why you want to stay here," She sighed, now she really regretted taking the boy with her, he would have been safe in the other world, "Look, it's not a good idea to stay somewhere which we hardly know, but if we do find the girl who screamed, then I'll take a look around, just stay next to me." Diego nodded, and Scarlett walked back into the alernate town. Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Fiction Category:Stories